Segitiga Musim Dingin
by Nebula Signi
Summary: Ketika hawa dingin menjerat tubuhmu, yang kau butuhkan adalah tubuh seseorang yang kau cintai untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Tapi hawa dingin tidak dapat menyembunyikan pesona mereka; Segitiga Musim Dingin. AU. Special for Hinata's Birthday.


**Sasuke-Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Rate: T –semi M**

**Story by Nebula Signi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segitiga Musim Dingin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam di musim dingin terlihat lebih gelap dibandingkan malam-malam di musim lainnya. Hawa dingin yang berhembus menyentuh kulit wajah sampai menusuk ketulang. Padahal musim dingin belum sampai puncaknya tapi kenapa malam ini begitu dingin.

Coklat panas atau ranjang dengan selimut tebal akan memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri. Apalagi saat ini musim dingin; musim yang cocok untuk kita tidur seharian, tapi manusia punya kegiatan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Tidak seperti beruang yang sedang ber-_Hibernasi_, tidur dengan bulu tebal yang hangat sampai musim semi tiba.

Apa enaknya musim dingin? Beraktifitas pun menjadi malas, bahkan memakai baju pun sampai berlapis-lapis. Musim dingin identik dengan flu, maka tak jarang semua orang akan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah.

Bukit di belakang rumah-rumah warga suhunya lebih dingin, mungkin karena daratannya yang lebih tinggi. Makin tinggi makin dingin pula suhunya. Ada dua pasang anak manusia disana. Mereka duduk dibawah naungan pohon yang tak berdaun.

Seorang wanita duduk sambil memeluk kakinya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit berwarna hitam polos berkabut yang tidak berhiaskan bintang dan bulan. Sedangkan si pria menyelonjorkan kakinya, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel biru tua yang ia kenakan.

"Ah…," desah si pria. Kabut tipis dingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kita harus kesini, Hinata?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"A-aku ingin melihat bintang, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata tahu, mustahil baginya untuk melihat bintang saat musim dingin.

Di musim lain, biasanya akan terlihat _Galaksi Kabut Susu (Bima Sakti)_ yang dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Tapi saat ini langit tidak menampilkan apapun. Kabut hitam tebal menghalangi Hinata untuk melihat pemandangan indah di langit sana. Suasana semakin gelap karena tidak ada bulan menerangi malam. Berbekal senter untuk penerang di dalam kegelapan dan teleskop berukuran sedang untuk melihat bintang di balik kabut hitam tebal.

Hinata membidikkan teleskopnya ke langit berharap dapat menemukan bintang. Memaju-mundurkan tabung teleskop, agar mendapatkan gambar yang terang dan jelas.

"Percuma. Kau akan kesulitan menemukan bintang."

Hinata tahu itu, tapi... "K-kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena mereka kedinginan?, atau mereka malu sepetimu?" jawab Sasuke ngawur disertai dengan seringai.

Hinata merengut, kecewa atas jawaban Sasuke yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia berpikir, mungkin bintang dan bulan tidak terlihat karena kabut tebal?

"Sasuke-kun tahu kan? d-dua puluh menit lagi akan…be-berganti, emm… K-kau tahu hari apa?" Tanya Hinata.

26 desember, pukul 23.40, dua puluh menit lagi akan berganti menjadi 27: hari kelahiran Hinata. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu, mereka sering merayakannya setiap tahun. Hanya saja ada perbedaan disini.

Dulu, ketika mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya merayakannya di rumah Hinata. Hiashi –ayah Hinata– tidak mengizikan Sasuke membawa anaknya keluar rumah untuk merayakan hari jadi Hinata. Kencan mereka pun dilaksanakan di rumah Hinata dan mereka tidak duduk berdua di ruang tamu, ada Hiashi atau Neji yang mengawasi mereka.

Dewasa ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang Suami-Istri. Umur pernikahan mereka baru 3 bulan. Seharusnya tidak perlu ada pengawasan lagi, tapi Hiashi dan Neji masih saja mengawasi Hinata. Hinata bukan anak bungsu yang paling disayang. Hinata adalah anak sulung yang diberikan perhatian khusus.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Malam mulai makin gelap. Udarapun semakin dingin" kata Sasuke. Jika Hinata sakit pasti Sasuke yang akan disalahkan oleh Hiashi.

Menoleh ke arah Hinata, Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan air muka Hinata. Memancarkan kekecewaan yang kentara. Tidak mau melihat Hinata seperti itu, ia mengambil teleskop dari tangan Hinata. Membidiknya ke langit dan mengatur tabungnya.

"Pasti ada _Segitiga Musim Dingin_." kata Sasuke. Menoleh ke arah Hinata lagi; yang sudah melunak.

"S-segitiga musim dingin?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Hinata termasuk seorang magel***** yang tidak begitu paham tentang Astronomi. Sebelumnya, ia hanya mengerti konstelasi bintang. Semenjak Sasuke mengenali padanya tentang bintang _Plaedes_; bintang paling indah, dan bintang _Sirius_; bintang yang paling terang karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan bumi. Ia tertarik untuk mendalami. Hinata bukan seorang ahli astronomi, Sasuke-lah seorang _Astronomer_******. Sasuke bekerja di Museum Astronomi Jepang. Tahun depan ia akan dikirim ke California untuk meneliti bintang dalam Galaksi bersama astronomer California.

"Sirius, Procyon, dan Betelgeuse, bintang yang mendapat gelar segitiga musim dingin." Sasuke memberitahu Hinata. _Procyon_ dan _Betelgeuse_, nama bintang yang belum diketahui Hinata.

Jika di musim panas kita mengenal trio bintang yang disebut sebagai segitiga musim panas (_Deneb, Altair, _dan _Vega_), maka di musim dingin juga ada trio bintang yang disebut segitiga musim dingin (_Sirius, Procyon, _dan _Betelgeuse_). Ketiga bintang terang yang menjadi bintang segitiga musim dingin, sejatinya merupakan bintang-bintang yang terletak pada rasi bintang yang berbeda dan saling berjauhan. _Sirius_ berasal dari rasi bintang _Canis Mayor_ atau rasi anjing besar, _Procyon_ berasal dari rasi bintang _Canis Minor_ atau rasi anjing kecil dan _Betelgeuse_ berasal dari rasi bintang sang pemburu atau rasi _Orion_*******.

Sasuke mencari celah pada kabut hitam. Ia berdiri, mengganti arah bidikkannya kearah barat. Ia dapat melihat cahaya merah terang. Ya, Ia menemuka satu bintang. "Hinata, aku menemukan satu dari mereka." kata Sasuke tidak mengganti arah pandangnya.

Hinata berdiri. Sasuke menjaga teleskop agar tidak mengganti ke arah lain. Ia menarik tangan Hinata lembut, mengisyaratkan untuk menempelkan mata ke lensa teleskop. Dan Hinata dapat melihat cahaya terang berwarna merah.

"Itu a-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Betelgeuse. Bintang tertua sekaligus paling terang di rasi Orion. Bintang Betelgeuse masuk dalam kelas M dan merupakan bintang maha raksasa dengan warna merah." Jelas Sasuke.

Nama Betelgeuse diambil dari bahasa arab "Yad al-Jauza'" yang artinya "tangan al-Jauza". Besar bintang Betelgeuse 1000 kali lipat dari matahari dan memiliki jarak dengan bumi mencapai 643 tahun cahaya. Betelgeuse dijuluki si _Alpha Orionis_.

Hinata mengganti arah pandangnya, ke kiri atas. Dan ia menemukan satu bintang lagi. "Aku menemukan satu bintang, Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata penuh antusias.

"Seperti apa bintangnya?"

"Bintangnya sangat t-terang dan berwarna b-biru. Oh! Aku tahu! Itu Sirius." ya, Hinata pernah melihat bintang Sirius. Bintang Sirius sangat mudah dikenali.

Sirius si _Alpha Canis Majoris_. Selain menjadi bintang terang di rasi bintang Canis Mayor, Sirius ternyata juga memiliki gelar sebagai bintang paling terang di langit malam dengan manitudo semu nya -1.46. Nama Sirius diambil dari bahasa yunani kuno "Seirios" yang artinya "yang menyala-nyala" atau "yang mengagumkan". Sirius dalam klasifikasi bintang harvard memiliki kelas sebagai bintang kelas A dimana suhu permukaannya diperkirakan mencapai 7.500 degrees hingga 10.000 degrees Kelvin jauh lebih panas dibandingkan suhu matahari. Sirius adalah salah satu bintang tetangga dekat matahari dengan jarak 8,6 tahun cahaya dari bumi.

"Coba kau arahkan ke kanan atas. Pasti kau akan menemuka satu bintang lagi."

Hinata menurut. Mengganti arah ke kanan atas. Satu bintang ia temukan lagi.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Y-ya. Bintangnya berwarna biru. T-tidak begitu terang. Apa i-itu Procyon?" Hinata menoleh, melihat Sasuke yang mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Procyon si _Alpha Canis Manoris_. Menjadi bintang terang di antara bintang-bintang di rasi bintang Canis Minor, Procyon merupakan bintang yang sedikit lebih dingin dibandingkan Sirius dengan suhu kisaran 6.000 degrees hingga 7.500 degrees Kelvin. Dengan kata lain Procyon dalam klasifikasi bintang harvard memiliki kelas sebagai bintang kelas F. Procyon terletak pada jarak 11,46 tahun cahaya dari bumi dengan magnitudo semu 0,34 lebih redup ketimbang sirius.

"Bila kita mengamati ketiga bintang itu kemudian kita tarik garis lurus dari bintang ke bintang ternyata ketiga bintang itu membentuk sebuah bangun datar yaitu segitiga." Jelas Sasuke.

Jika kita mengamati kembali dan membandingkan Sirius, Procyon dan Betelgeuse dengan bintang-bintang dalam anggota bintang di masing-masing rasi bintang yang mereka miliki, ternyata mereka adalah bintang-bintang yang paling terang dalam rasi bintangnya, dengan kata lain penamaan bintang berdasarkan Penamaan Bayer, maka Sirius, Procyon dan Betelgeuse memiliki awalan nama dengan alfabet yunani "Alpha".

Hinata menurunkan teleskopnya, menghadap ke Sasuke. Tersenyum dan berkata "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tidak perlu hadiah yang mewah. Melihat bintang bersama Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Sasuke membalas senyumannya, mengambil teleskop dari tangan Hinata. Mendorong tabung masuk ke dalam teleskop lalu memasukan ke saku mantelnya. Tangan kirinya terulur menarik pinggul Hinata. Membawanya kedalam pelukan yang hangat.

27 desember, pukul 00.03. "Selamat ulang tahun, Hime. Semoga panjang umur." Tidak ada kue yang dihiasi lilin diatasnya, tidak ada hadiah, dan tidak ada nyanyian happy birthday. Yang ada hanya kegelapan, dan udara dingin yang berhembus.

"Teruslah bersamaku. Tetaplah disisiku. Dan cintailah aku selamanya." dari Sasuke untuk Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup wajah Hinata dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

"Apa keinginanmu?" nafas dingin Sasuke berhembus menerpa wajah Hinata.

"K-kau tahu kapan alam semesta di-diciptakan oleh Tuhan?" Pipi dan hidung mungil Hinata memerah, matanya mengeluarkan air karena udara yang kelewat dingin.

"Berjuta abad yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku ingin kau me-mencintaiku selama itu." Pipi yang memerah bertambah merah sampai ke daun telinga.

Sasuke tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuh, ia mengecup hidung Hinata yang memerah. "Ya, sayang. Kau juga harus begitu."

Bibir Hinata yang ranum dan basah ia usap dengan ibu jarinya yang hangat, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut. Kecupan lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Kedua tangannya menjaga Hinata di dalam pelukannya. Hinata mendesahkan nama Sasuke di sela ciumannya. Permainan lidahpun dimulai saat itu. Kecapan terdengar, bersama dengan alunan suara serangga musim dingin. Desah angin yang menerobos ranting pohon, desahannya mampu membawa jiwa terbang melayang ke angkasa sampai batas cakrawala. Awan bergerak menciptakan suara gemuruh di langit. Kabut tebal semakin menipis dan menghilang, digantikan langit malam musim dingin. Bintang mulai terlihat. Cahaya bulan yang temaran menerangi mereka. Tepat diatas mereka, Segitiga Musim Dingin menghias langit.

Sasuke mengerang, menginginkan lebih dari ciuman. Libidonya naik, ia tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Sialan! Ia perlu ranjang!

Dia menyudahi ciumannya. Menarik tangan Hinata, membimbingnya, menuruni bukit dan memasuki perumahan warga dengan tergesa-gesa. Tujuan mereka adalah rumah dan ranjang mereka.

Cahaya redup bulan dan cahaya kuning dari lampu jalan menemani perjalanan mereka di dalam kegelapan malam. Siulan angin musim dingin melewati telinga mereka. Rasa sepi mulai menggerogoti tubuh rapuh mereka yang merindukan kebersamaan. Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekat, mendekap tubuh ringkih yang butuh akan kehangatan. Rasa sepi mulai terlepas tapi tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata seperti saat mereka baru menjadi sepasang pengantin dan di malam pertama mereka. Kali ini rasa sepi itu terlepas dari diri mereka sepenuhnya digantikan hawa sensual yang menggoda mereka untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengan segera.

Di perjalanan pulang, kadang Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mencium bibir Hinata yang basah, lalu ia berjalan lagi dengan cepat. Hinata si pemalu berubah menjadi Hinata si nakal yang terus menciumi pipi Sasuke yang tidak gembul seperti pipinya. Keseksualitasan mereka pun semakin membara.

Tidak peduli pada hawa dingin yang terus menyerang, karena malam ini akan menjadi kenangan. Saat mereka sampai di ranjang mereka, udara dingin akan berubah menjadi hawa panas yang menggelora. Mereka akan merasakan syahwat dari kenikmatan tiada tara sehingga raga dan jiwa mereka akan terhempas ke dalam surga dunia.

Segitiga musim dingin sudah mereka lihat. Tahun depan, Segitiga musim panas menanti untuk mereka lihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **Magel: Pengetahuannya belum sempurna.

**** **Astronomer: Ahli Astronomi

***** **Orion: Sebuah rasi bintang yang menonjol di daerah khatulistiwa langit. Namanya diambil dari pemburu dalam mitologi yunani. Bintangnya yang paling terang adalah Betelgeuse dan Rigel. Banyak bintang yang relative muda karena Orion menandai tempat pembentukan bintang, khususnya dalam Nebula Orion.

**Happy Birthday, Hinata-hime! ****Semoga panjang umur, dan semakin dicintai oleh saya *peluk erat Hina-chan*.**

**Saya tertarik dengan bintang, oleh karna itu saya buat fiksi bertemakan bintang. Oia, bintang yang paling saya suka adalah bintang Beta Signi dan Castor, mereka itu bintang ganda dan Konstelasi yang saya suka, Signus (Angsa) dan Gemini (Kembar) *gak ada yang nanya*. ****Bintang dan konstelasi bintang kesukaan kalian apa?**

**Sumber informasi dan inspirasi: dan The Night Sky by Mary. T. Bruck, Ph. ****D**

**Terima kasih sudah meluang waktu untuk membaca fiksi saya yang belum sempurna. Kritik dan saran, saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Review, please? ^_^v**

**Nebula Signi**


End file.
